


The Story of Life and Death

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, alternative universe, life and death au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Roman had been in love for longer than words can describe. And yet you just can’t be with each other as it would mess up the order in this world.





	The Story of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst, Life and Death AU
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/171051600906/the-story-of-life-and-death-roman-reigns-x

You had loved him longer than you could have counted. It was more than life itself, more than only this lifetime or even the past one. It was ever since the both of you started existing and you knew exactly that Roman felt the same.   
But no matter how much in love you were, no matter how much you desired each other, you just couldn’t be with each other. It was not possible, it was not how this world would work. There was a reason why you and him had to keep your distance. He couldn’t exist without you and you couldn’t exist without him, and yet… You being together would be impossible as it just was not meant to be. 

You had to stick to your side of the world, while he had to stick to his. Of course there were certain moments where you two would meet each other, where you could feel each other’s touch for a short amount of time, where you could even exchange a little kiss, that was more like a breath than an actual touch. But those moments were rare. And no matter how much you wanted those moments to happen, at the same time you hated them as they would cause so much pain, not only for you and him but for everyone involved quite alike. Therefore you had to keep your distance, which killed the both of you quite alike.

You had no chance of getting to him just as he had no chance of getting to you. The only chance you had to show Roman how much he meant to you, how much you loved him was to send him gifts. Gifts, you knew he would gladly expect and he would treasure for a lifetime, an eternity as they showed the undying love you felt for him and he felt for you. 

It was an existence that was not easy, not at all. You -  Life - being on this side of the world, Roman - Death- being on the other side. And although people loved and feared you quite alike for different reasons they didn’t even know how precious they were to you and him. And they didn’t know how deep your love was, deeper than anything else in this would as you and Roman - Life and Death - have been in love for longer than people have words to describe, with you sending countless gifts to Roman which he keeps forever - to be reminded of how much you mean to each other.

 

___________________________________________

Inspired by this picture https://66.media.tumblr.com/71de4180136be8534c6327f253764626/tumblr_inline_p4b2yi8QhZ1vx26jp_1280.jpg


End file.
